YuGiOh! G2X
by SHC-The-Ninja
Summary: After leaving Duel Academy, Judai Yuki sets off on a grand adventure around the world! Follow our hero as he Duels, deducts and...Dances! his way to the top!   Takes place immediately after GX   Slight Judai X Yubel
1. 1: New Start

Yu-Gi-Oh! G2X

G-Duel 1: New Start

Judai Yuki collapsed on the edge of a meadow, sighing as he contemplated where to go next. As Judai wondered this aloud, two semitransparent figures appeared at either side of him. On Judai's right, the alchemy-lover-right-up-to-the-bitter-end Daitokuji-sensei stood with his arms folded behind his back. On his left, Judai's slightly demonic-looking soulmate, Yubel glanced softly down at him. Daitokuji suggested,

"Perhaps we could go someplace remote, and consider your paths-nya?" –But Yubel wouldn't hear it.

"Are you crazy? Judai obviously would rather go someplace where there are lots of duelists!" Judai nodded fervently at this.

"I just got the fun in dueling back, Daitokuji-sensei, and you want me to go someplace _remote?_" The brunette teen half-laughed.

"It was just a suggestion-nya…" Daitokuji responded, sounding slightly hurt. Judai rolled his eyes, and changed topic.

"Anyways, it's getting late. I'll get started setting up camp."

Judai didn't know when he went to sleep, but he knew he still was. For one thing, he didn't have his Duel Disk on, and his Elemental Heroes were surrounding him. For another, rather than his oversized red tee and flannel pants (aka his PJs.), Judai stood in a long-sleeved, red-and-white tunic, long white pants, and light armor consisting of a small leather chest plate, one shoulderpad with two layers, and shinguards. But, most interesting were the gloves. One was red, with a black dragon on the side. Coming from this one was a large, black wing, protruding directly from where the dragon's right wing would have been. It had five depressions, each shaped like a thick "T". The other glove was white, with a red dragon on it. It had a large red head coming out of it, mouth gaping and full of what appeared to be little slabs of some kind of solid material. At the other end, a slit-like opening protruded, like a card scanner that didn't give the card back. Suddenly, a green clad, winged man stepped forward. Featherman gave out a yell.

"They're here!" This seemed to mean something more to the Heroes than to Judai, for they all stiffened at Featherman's warning.

"Wait, who's here?" Judai wanted to know.

"Quiet, my lord, or they'll hear you!" Featherman hushed his master. It didn't take long for Judai to see who was coming. A large crowd of different Duel Monsters and their respective owners came in from all sides, forming a sort of star. The largest and most intimidating of them raised his hand, pointed it at Judai, and every monster, including his own Heroes, were on Judai like bloodhounds.


	2. 2: Duel, On! Vs Isaac

Yu-Gi-Oh! G2X

G-Duel 2: Duel, On! VS. Isaac

Judai awoke with a start, dripping with cold sweat.

"W-What was that about? When did I go to sleep? Wh-wh-what t-time is it, anyway?" he finished the last question with a stifled yawn.

"Heh heh, forgot to set your alarm now you don't have any classes, little graduate?" A voice spoke softly at the sleepy adolescent.

"Whoa-! Yubel, don't scare me like that!" Judai said, slightly pissed at his bichromatic-eyed soulmate.

"Sorry, you just make it too easy! Besides, you wanted to know what time it is? It's ten-thirty, sleepyhead!"

"N-No way! I have to get going, I have to get my pack on, I have to-!"

"-Have to put on your pants!" Yubel smirked. Judai turned a shade of red that Slifer the Sky Dragon would have been proud of. He grumbled at Yubel, hastily slipping on his dark blue jeans. As he reached for his shirt, Judai saw something move under his covers.

"What's that?" After he asked this, however, there was a good, long "Meeoooooooow" coming from the lump. "Oh, it's you, Pharaoh." Judai sighed as the brown-striped cat crawled out from under the cover. Judai finished getting dressed after this without incident, and packed everything up. After his clothes were put away, Pharaoh stored safely at the top of Judai's pack, the tent was taken down, and everything was otherwise packed, Judai called out to no one in particular, "Iku ze!"

After travelling about a mile and a half, Judai finally saw signs of civilization ahead. There were skyscrapers, parks, _fast food places…_ And, Judai saw, Duel Arenas! He rushed towards the city, not noticing the onlooker standing atop a hill near the path Judai was on. The person pulled a small walkie-talkie out of an inside pocket of their coat, and spoke into it.

"He's here." A crackled voice responded,

"_E..x..l-lent, d… y..o a..v…e t…he…ct?"_

"I do, now it's only a matter of time until we can begin Phase One."

"_Hmm… No…w, w-we n-ne-e-ed h-his as…is…tense, u-unders-stood?"_

"Yes, I assure you, no harm will come to him while I'm around. I don't break toys, only play with them a little."

"_Car-ref-full, __**b-bzzt**__, we need him, but o-only in full mental s-stren..gth.."_

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." And with that, the figure stowed the walkie-talkie in the inner pocket once more, and took off towards the city.

Judai was happily munching on a double bacon-cheeseburger, when he bumped into a redheaded boy running perpendicular to him.

"Whoa, sorry, didn't mean to-!"

"N-No, I'm sorry! I should've paid more attention..." the boy stammered, looking up. "W-Wait, you're-!"

"Judai Yuki, at your service!" said Judai, finishing his sentence with two raised fingers and a wink. Judai then noticed a strange bulge in the boy's backpack. "Is that a Duel Disk?" Judai asked.

"Y-Yeah, why?" The boy replied.

Judai smiled, "'Cause I wanna duel you, of course." As he said this, Judai reached into his pack, and brought out his red-edged Academy Duel Disk.

"M-Me… Duel you?" The redhead sounded as though Judai had just suggested that aliens were real.

"'Course, I mean, what's the reason for having a Duel Disk with you, if you're not gonna use it? By the way, kid, what's your name?" Judai asked.

"I-I'm Isaac." the redhead answered, pulling out his Duel Disk.

"Well then, Isaac, let's have a fun duel!" Judai grinned, activating his Duel Disk. Isaac did the same with his, and they each back away from the other to have a good fifteen foot distance between them. They cried out in unison,

"DUEL!"

Life Points:

Judai: 4000

Isaac: 4000

"I'll let you go first, Isaac." Judai nodded to his opponent.

"O-Okay, then…" Isaac searched his hand. "I summon Saggi the Dark Clown in defense mode!" A Picasso-like, wickedly grinning clown appeared on the field, before doing a backwards somersault into a defensive stance. (DEF: 1500) "And…" Isaac looked at his hand again. "I play one card face down. Turn end." Judai smiled.

"My turn. I draw," Judai took one card from his deck, "and summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode! Sparkman, take out his Dark Clown! Spark Shooter!" A blue-and-gold armor-clad figure appeared on the field, (ATK: 1700) and immediately its fist was crackling with energy, and it punched the air, sending out a wave of lightning towards Saggi. The Dark Clown made a ghastly face of surprise before bursting into pieces.

"Okay, I activate Limit Rebirth! With this, I select 1 monster in my Cemetery with 1000 or less attack points, and summon it in attack mode," Isaac called out. Saggi reappeared on the field, but this time stood with its fists raised. (ATK: 600)

"That's weird, why would Isaac bring it back in attack mode when Sparkman'll just take it out next turn? Not to mention, this time he'll take the difference to his Life Points. He must be planning to use it for something." Judai thought to himself. "Alright then, I place one card face down and end my turn." Judai decided to play it safe.

"My turn, then; I draw!" Isaac examined the card before putting on a small smile. "I sacrifice Saggi the Dark Clown,"

"I knew it!" Judai thought.

"-And summon Sword Stalker of Vengeance!" Saggi the Dark Clown exploded, and in its place, a very creepy, purple, beetle-like horned demon carrying a wicked sword and flashing a maniacal grin rose. (ATK: 2000) "Sword Stalker, attack Sparkman!" Sword Stalker of Vengeance slashed through Sparkman, causing it to burst; while the sword went through to Judai.

Life Points:

Judai: 3700

Isaac: 4000

"Okay, that sets off my trap card! Hero Signal! With this, whenever one of my monsters is destroyed, I get to summon a Lever 4 or lower Elemental Hero from my hand or deck, and I choose this one! Come out, Elemental Hero Clayman!" A large, bulky, clay-armored Hero with a red head appeared, crouching low with its arms crossed. (DEF: 2000) Isaac was nonplussed, and stuttered,

"O-Okay, then, I normal summon Blood Vorse, and end my turn there." A tan skinned, equally maniacally grinning armored warrior appeared, equipped with a Halberd-style lance. (ATK: 1900) Judai smiled even more as he drew his next card.

"Ok, first I summon Elemental Hero Burst Lady in attack mode!" A masked woman in a skin tight red outfit appeared, he long black hair flowing behind her. (ATK: 1200) "And next, I play Fusion, and combine Elemental Hero Clayman and Elemental Hero Burst Lady to combine…" Clayman ad Burst Lady were suddenly warping together in a spiral, and fused together to form a large soldier with one arm being a huge blaster, the other a large shield. "…Elemental Hero Rampart Gunner in defense mode!" The large soldier crouched low, putting its shield in front of itself. (DEF: 2500) "And this Hero has a special ability: When it's in defense mode, at the cost of halving its attack points, Rampart Gunner can attack you directly!"

Isaac was stunned. "W-What? No way!"

Judai's grin only got bigger. "Oh heck yes way! Rampart Gunner, attack with Blast Shoot!" Rampart Gunner, from behind its shield, fired a series of missiles towards Isaac. (ATK: 1000)

Life Points:

Judai: 3700

Isaac: 3000

Although, despite just losing 1000 Life Points, Isaac didn't look too concerned; in fact, he looked almost smug. Judai had the upper hand, but he had to step carefully.

"I put one card face down, and end my turn." Judai declared. Isaac's turn started.

"Then it's my turn. I draw!" Isaac looked pleased when he confirmed his card, and played it at once. "I activate Fusion! Now I combine my Sword Stalker of Vengeance and Blood Vorse into Bloody Sword Stalker of Vorse!" As Isaac said this, Sword Stalker of Vengeance and Blood Vorse were warped the same way Judai's monsters were, but what came out was much more terrible. It had the demonic horns, wings, and purple color that Sword Stalker had, but it wore Blood Vorse's armor. Its new weapon appeared to be Sword Stalker's blade attached to the end of Blood Vorse's spear, but the blade turned obsidian black, and glowed with dark energy born from bloodlust. The demonic figure's grin was twice as malice filled, and twice as bone-chilling as its two materials' were. It stood in a fairly casual position, 'polishing' its blade with its long tongue. (ATK: 2650) Isaac gave a disgusted shudder, and commanded his new monster: "Bloody Sword Stalker! Use your special effect! Bloodthirsty Wave!" Suddenly, Rampart Gunner was in an offensive stance. (ATK: 1000)

"What?" Judai was stunned.

"Bloody Sword Stalker's special effect is to change all defense position monsters to attack position on the turn it's summoned. It also can attack all monsters affected by this in one turn." Isaac was no longer smiling, though, he had a few sweat drops running down his face and his eyes looked scared. "Now, Bloody Sword Stalker, attack Rampart Gunner!" Judai's smile returned.

"Sorry Isaac, to get rid of your best monster as soon as it appears, but your command to attack activates my trap, Widespread Ruin!" Before Bloody Sword Stalker reached Rampart Gunner, it was blown up by Widespread Ruin's effect. Isaac looked almost relieved.

"Turn end."

"My turn! Draw!" Judai smiled at his card. "I play Monster Reborn! Now I bring back Elemental Hero Sparkman from the Cemetery!" The armored Hero appeared once again on Judai's field. "Next, I play Spell Recovery and bring Fusion back from the Cemetery as well! Next, Fusion Cancel to split Rampart Gunner into Elemental Heroes Burst Lady and Clayman! And to finish this off, I play my recovered Fusion on Sparkman and Clayman to form Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" After Rampart Gunner split back into the two Heroes, Clayman jumped up alongside Sparkman, warping them together. Coming out of the vortex was a large, white-and-yellow giant with a large, lightning-filled purple gem on its chest. (ATK: 2400) "Now, Thunder Giant, attack Isaac directly with Lightbolt Berserker!" Thunder Giant's whole body crackled with lightning, and then sent out a huge stream of pure [holographic] lightning at Isaac.

Life Points:

Judai: 3700

Isaac: 600

"Now, Burst Lady, finish this with Burst Fire!" Burst Lady's fist glowed, and she charged Isaac and struck him with an explosion-like punch.

Life Points:

Judai: 3700

Isaac: 0

"Gotcha! That was a fun duel, Isaac!" Judai laughed, doing his signature pose. "But, you seemed hesitant, even scared, to use your own monsters. What's up? It's your deck."

"Actually, it's not my deck, Judai." Isaac said, looking nervous. Judai was startled.

"W-What d'you mean, 'it's not your deck'? You didn't steal it or anyth-"

"Of course I didn't steal it!" said Isaac, suddenly full of a zeal not present during the duel. "I'm only using because…" Isaac took a deep breath, as though preparing to confess something big, "Because some jerks forced me to switch decks, that's why!" This angered Judai enough to have his eyes flash with Yubel's colors for a moment, before turning back to Isaac.

"How could they! A duelist's deck is their pride, made with their soul! Anyone who both doesn't care that someone else made a deck, and not caring about their own deck enough to keep it, doesn't deserve the title of Duelist!" Judai was raving with passion he hadn't known before his intense duel with Yugi Mutou. Isaac nodded in fervent agreement.

"You said it, Judai!" he said, pumping his fist in the air. "W-Whoa, sorry… Got overexcited for a minute there." Judai laughed despite himself.

"I know the feeling, Isaac! You know, you remind me a little of how a friend of mine used to act. He was quiet too, but he could be a bit of a dork about things. Ah, I miss him… But, I digress. What kind of deck did you use anyway, Isaac? So I can know right away when I see the guy who did it?" Isaac sighed, as though remembering a particularly loved memory.

"I used a Cyber/Machine type deck, focusing around the more Gear-like monsters and their support cards." Isaac explained, with a kind of quiet excitement that only he could express.

"Sounds sweet! Tell you what, Isaac, I'll help you get your deck back-," Judai began, before Isaac cut him off with:

"No way, Judai! I could never ask you to do that for me-!"

"-In exchange for you dueling me with your own deck afterwards!" Judai finished. Isaac's eyes widened slightly in awed appreciation, before nodding.

"Okay, Judai, I'd love to have your help!"


	3. 3: Steampunk Deck! Vs Obu Pt 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! G2X

G-Duel 3: Steampunk Breakdown Deck! VS. Obu (Pt. 1)

Judai and Isaac ran down the side of Metro City's Central Square, on the lookout for the guys who stole Isaac's deck, forcing the redhead to use a Dark attribute deck. Judai turned to Isaac, realizing an important question he forgot to ask.

"Hey Isaac, what does this guy even look like?" Judai questioned, with his hands in his pockets as he bent down slightly to face his friend.

"Oh, you mean the guy who… Yeah, let's see… He was slightly on the tall side, had a wide build, but muscular, and had light brown hair with a buzzcut, blue eyes, and, although I doubt he'd still wear it, wore a white muscle shirt with black pants." Isaac slightly rushed through this, as though saying it faster would get them to the guy sooner. Over on the far side of the park, several Dueling stages had been set up for guests' convenience. On each of the entrances, small, airport-style gates had been set up, with a tollbooth to the side. Some, Judai saw, were simply raised platforms with mike stands set up so any audiences could hear the Duelists. These were mostly around 100 Yen each, where the stages with headsets and a few seats set up around the sides were more like 400. Finally, there were the ones completely surrounded by soundproof glass, had two rows of bleachers on each side, and had a snack and drink machine off to one corner, plus a ticket dispenser on the tollbooth. These stages of excellence, usually used for special occasions, were a whopping 1200 Yen for a seat, and to actually duel it was 1500. Judai let out a long whistle.

"Haven't seen something this high-standard since the Duel Academy." Isaac was still staring at it. When he snapped back to reality, he said in reply,

"No joke. I've seen birthday parties less exiting than this." Judai slipped his wallet out of his pocket and grinned down at his ginger-headed friend.

"What do you say we have a go?" Isaac rebuffed this idea at once.

"No way, Judai, we still have to get my deck back. Besides, do you really expect me to have 1500 Yen to throw around?" Judai sighed.

"Yeah, I guess so. Ah, well, how about this? Let's make a promise. When we Duel after getting your deck back, let's do it here. No, not in the wallet breaker!" Judai affirmed Isaac, after seeing the look on his face. "Just the 400 Yen one will do! But, I mean, these are pretty sweet set-ups." Isaac's face softened.

"Yeah, they are… Okay, Judai, I'll promise. Let's Duel there when I get my deck back." Then, after shaking on their new promise, they heard a cry of victory from the direction of the cheaper arenas. An average height man, wide in build, was looking menacingly down at his opponent, who had obviously just been beaten. Judai's face fell.

"You don't think…?" Isaac nodded.

"That's him, I know it."

The two of them approached the large man, each wearing a look of cold determination on their face. Judai stepped forward.

"Excuse me, but I'd like to have a word with you." The man turned around. Judai gave a start; the man's face was quite intimidating. His jaw was set firmer than rock, his electric-blue eyes were piercing, and his nose sported a wide scar across the center. His large mouth broke into a smirk at the look on Judai's face.

"You have a problem?" His voice was deep, scruffy, like it hadn't had much fresh air. Judai gulped, but steadied himself.

"Not necessarily, but I wanted to know a couple of things, referring to my friend here." Judai answered, pointing over his back with his thumb to Isaac. The man's eyes narrowed, but his smirk remained.

"Ah, I see you've made friends with my little pal there," he said, stepping off the platform, "hey kid, how's your new deck?" Isaac's face contorted with rage.

"I hate it, you jerk! I want my deck back!"

"Heh. As if I'd give it back. You should be happy, gingy. I got your deck, so it's in better hands, and you got an awesome Dark deck packed with strong monsters. Everyone wins." This time, it was Judai who spoke up.

"You give Isaac's deck back, you loser! No one who disrespect's someone's hand-built deck doesn't have any right to Duel at all!" Finally, the man's smirk vanished, a scowl replacing it.

"And who are you, to say that I, Obu, am a loser? I'm a great duelist who _destroys_ anyone who dares call me a loser, jerk, or anything." Judai's face now sported a smile.

"So, _Obu_, you want to know who I am? I'm Judai Yuki!" Judai said, a visible aura surrounding him. Obu's eyes widened slightly at these words, but his scowl lifted.

"Ahaha! How fitting that the champion of Slifer Red, guardian of all failures, is the one I'm facing! I'll teach you something here, Yuki. Just because your deck is made of Heroes, doesn't mean you are one!" Judai's eyes then closed, and reopened with Yubel's heterochromic colors. Judai slipped his backpack off, then unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a sleek, gradient muscle shirt that went from a bright red to a much softer, autumn-like orange. He reached inside his pack and got out his red-edged Duel Disk, put it on, and prepared to activate it. Obu raised a hand.

"Not down here. Up here," he said, indicating the platform behind him. Judai smirked.

"What, can't Big Bad Obu afford a 400 Yen stage? Or did Mommy not give you enough allowance this week?" Obu clenched his teeth.

"I just don't need an audience, that's all."

"Fine. But I'm not paying 1 Yen of it." Judai retorted. Obu shrugged, inserting 200 Yen in the tollbooth. The two Duelists stepped through the gate, and soon faced each other from opposite sides of the arena.

"How do you want to start this? Ro-Sham-Bo for it?" Obu suggested. Judai nodded. They counted off 1, 2, 3…

"Rock!"

"Paper!" Judai smirked. "I'll go first, then."

Life Points:

Judai: 4000

Obu: 4000

Judai drew his card. "I'll start by summoning Neo-Spacian Grand Mole in attack mode." A small, chubby mole appeared, its body covered in drills. (ATK: 900) "Next I'll set a card face down and end my turn." Obu snickered.

"Who would've thought Judai Yuki would start with such a weakling. Oh well, on my turn, I draw a card, and summon Ancient Gear Cannon in attack mode!" A machine resembling a generator with a cannon attached to the side appeared, gears churning. (ATK: 500) "Next I Equip it with Ancient Gear Tank!" A tank appeared, then attached itself to the Ancient Gear Cannon, boosting its attack by 600. (ATK: 1100) "Now, by Ancient Gear's effect, if I have an Ancient Gear monster on my field, I can special summon it from my hand!" A small, robot-like device made almost entirely of gears appeared. (ATK: 100) "And now I tribute Ancient Gear Cannon to inflict 500 points of damage to your Life! Plus, when Ancient Gear Tank's destroyed, it inflicts 600 points of damage!" Ancient Gear Cannon let out a series of shots, causing it to overload and explode. This took out the Ancient Gear Tank as well, making it shoot out several rounds, all of which hit Judai.

Life Points:

Judai: 2900

Obu: 4000

"Now I'll Tribute Ancient Gear to summon Ancient Gear Engineer!" A soldier made of stone, with several spinning gears in its torso appeared, the drill on its right arm spinning. (ATK: 1500) "Ancient Gear Engineer, attack!" The mechanical soldier's drill started to spin even faster, and it ran up to Grand Mole, swinging the deadly weapon madly. Judai smirked.

"Trap card, activate!"

Now it was Obu's turn to smirk. Grinning maliciously, the great brute corrected Judai.

"No no, Judai, Trap card, DON'T activate! Ancient Gear Engineer hasn't had his say yet!"

Troublesome though this was it was true. As the holographic face down showed itself, Ancient Gear Engineer's drill pierced right through it.

"Ack! There goes A Hero Emerges…!" Judai exclaimed. Obu looked pleased.

"That'll teach you to mess with me! Little punk…"

"Who's calling who a punk, deck thief?" Judai retorted. Obu glared at Judai, but by now Judai was unafraid of the bully.

"Okay then, Judai, then you should know that Ancient Gears only make up for half of this deck! And you're about to get a good helping of the other half on my next turn, when I summon…!"

_What will Obu summon next? What terrifying abilities does it have? And will Isaac ever get his deck back, or will he be stuck on the Dark Side forever? Find out next time in G2X: Steampunk Breakdown Deck! Vs. Obu (Pt. 2)_


	4. Vs Obu Pt 2 PREVIEW

Yu-Gi-Oh! G2X

G-Duel 4: Steampunk Beatdown Deck! Vs. Obu (Pt. 2)

_Last time on G2X, Judai and Isaac found the thief who stole Isaac's Deck in the name of Obu, a menacing brute who Judai immediately challenged to a Duel! So far, "Obu's" deck has been centered around the Ancient Gears, and Obu's dealt some nasty combos with their combined abilities! Will Judai be able to stand up to this twist: That the Deck is only half Ancient Gear?_

"On my next turn, when I summon the Victorian Gentleman!" Obu shouted triumphantly. Judai sweatdropped, turning to Isaac.

"Victorian Gentleman? Really, Isaac?" Judai asked, unnerved by this ridiculous name.

"You'll see just how threatening it is once he gets _that card_, Judai." Isaac replied, his face serious and concerned.

"Your little friend's right, Judai! As soon as I draw that card, it's all over for your little hero deck!" Obu reinforced Isaac, a confident look on his face.

"Okay, what is it with the '_that card_' crap? This isn't a suspense novel, guys." Judai sighed, peeved off at the vague atmosphere.

"True, but let's make things more interesting anyway! We all agree that if you win, I trade Isaac's Deck back to him. But since he's not a part of this Duel, I say you get in on the action, Judai!" Obu said, looking malevolently eager.

"Say what? What do you mean, 'get in on the action'?" Judai stuttered, surprised by the offer.


End file.
